


Comfort Food

by bonibaru



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Warning for one act of probably justifiable violence.Kudos and comments are loved and cherished.





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/gifts).

> Warning for one act of probably justifiable violence.
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved and cherished.

Zhao Zi shook his head groggily, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind, flexing his aching jaw. “You didn’t have to hit me so hard,” he grumbled at the black-suited man who stood nearby, pushing aside a heavy curtain to peer out the window into the night.

“Shut up,” the man hissed. “Serves you right for snooping around on us.”

“That’s right,” said another man coming round from behind him. This one also wore a cheap-looking dark suit, but he had a ball cap pulled down low over his eyes. “Guess we’re smarter than you thought, huh, _cop_?” He kicked the chair Zhao Zi was tied to, jostling it roughly. Zhao Zi winced, but he refused to give the gangsters the satisfaction of hearing him whimper in pain. The man snickered rudely. “Smarter than you, anyway. Should’ve brought along some backup if you wanted to spy on our gang.”

Zhao Zi sighed. “If you think I was stupid enough to come alone, then why are you looking out the window?”

Black Suit let go of the curtain and shot him a glare. “Because tying you up made me hungry, and now the damned delivery guy is three minutes late. I swear, if our food is cold, I’m not giving him a tip.”

“To hell with the tip,” Ball Cap said. “Just shoot him! That’s what they make silencers for.” 

Black Suit laughed, slapping Ball Cap on the back as they traded a few terrible puns about all the different situations they could think of in which one might reasonably shoot a person for not being somewhere on time. Zhao Zi closed his eyes and shook his head a little. These low-class, low-rank thugs were truly awful people. He felt foolish for having let them get the drop on him - Ah Fei had cautioned him not to go snooping around the gang leader’s house by himself, but he’d been so sure no one was home. He’d thought he could just hop out of the unmarked car he'd been sitting in down the street, while it was his turn for surveillance, and take a quick look around. Maybe he'd find some small evidence that would help build Ah Fei’s case against the newest gang in town, with no one being the wiser. Unfortunately, he’d been wrong.

But his captors weren’t paying attention to him at the moment, so he took advantage of their distraction to work at the knots around his wrists, twisting his hands a little more forcefully. They hadn’t tied him very tightly, and if he could just -

The doorbell rang, a clear chime echoing loudly through the house. He stilled abruptly as his captors turned in his direction. “Finally!” Black Suit said. “Watch him while I get the food.” He gave Zhao Zi a disdainful sneer as he left the room, hand reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket. Zhao Zi hoped for the sake of the poor delivery person that he was reaching for a wallet and not a gun. 

Ball Cap did not, in fact, watch Zhao Zi but instead moved to the small table on the other side of the room and started shoving aside stacks of papers, old takeout trays, and empty coffee cups to clear a space for the food. Zhao Zi was happy to take advantage of their poor housekeeping, and went back to work trying to discreetly free himself while his captor had his back turned again.

“It’s about time,” he heard Black Suit snarl as the front door opened. Then he heard the sound of a paper bag rustling, followed by a strange thump. A few seconds later he heard the bag rustle again, then footsteps moving down the hall, coming toward the room he was in. He paused, holding his breath, listening intently. 

He hadn’t heard the front door close.

The hair stood up on the back of Zhao Zi’s neck as the footsteps reached the living room and quieted, now sinking into soft carpet instead of clicking on marble tile. “I take it you didn’t shoot him after all,” Ball Cap said, bending to shove a pile of laundry off of one of the chairs before straightening and turning back toward Zhao Zi. “Did you remember to ask for -”

Zhao Zi would never know what Ball Cap had wanted with his takeout order. A butterfly knife flew across the room and buried itself with the utmost precision at the base of his throat. Whatever he’d been about to ask died away in a faint gurgle as he slumped to the floor.

Zhao Zi craned his neck to look up as Jack stepped around in front of him, wearing a delivery man’s jacket and cap, a smug grin on his handsome face.

“What took you so long?” Zhao Zi complained. Jack put the takeout bags down, gently kissed his cheek, and started to untie his hands.

“I know how hungry you get when you're on a stakeout,” Jack said cheerfully. “So I took a little detour to get you some dinner.”

Zhao Zi’s pout softened a bit. “Is it noodles?” he asked hopefully.

Jack dropped the ropes to the floor and took his hand, pulling him to his feet. “Let’s go home and find out.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Comfort Food by bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493111) by [SkuldReads (skuldchan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/SkuldReads)


End file.
